独りんぼエンヴィー (Hitorinbo Envy)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku Append Dark |producers = koyori (music, lyrics, image) * SHIN-ICHI SATAKE (image design & retouch) |links = }} Background "Solitary Envy" is an original song by koyori featuring Hatsune Miku Append Dark voicebank. It is his most notable song. There are many different fanmade PVs, and various interpretations of the lyrics. This song entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Mischief with an innocent face Using tears to make excuses I'm lonely, I want to go out and play Thick and sticky like honey I know that you, I know that you Don't need me either Given the cold shoulder by the world But the party sure looks fun from here C'mon Skip, skip over this way Clap your hands and walk, ra-ta-ta No, no! Look away Now I'm the bad girl that nobody wants again I had a dream in vivid color Then woke to see my hands pitch black Ripping me apart What a lively singing voice C'mon Tonight, tonight, let's go back there Let's all go together, run run, ra-ta-ta How nice, how nice, envious me A stranger dancing without a care 4-3-2-1, let's play hide-and-seek I found you, Hiro! I found you, Haru! Out of breath, playing tag You caught me C'mon Skip, skip over this way Clap your hands and walk, ra-ta-ta Take one trembling step forward Say bye-bye to being all alone C'mon Love, love, come over this way Spread your hands & touch, ow, that's hot! Are you ready? You ready? I open my eyes Let's play together, today and the next Derivatives |utau = |producers = 作成参謀＆情報員 (tuning, mixing, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19581212 }} |human = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19503564 }} |producers = Heavenz-P (mixing), (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19490108 }} |producers = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19633415 }} |producers = Gomatsuko (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19495821 }} |producers = siru (mixing, mastering, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm19551801 }} |producers = Ryokun (cover), yasu (mixing, mastering), (encode), (special thanks) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm21642066; yt 6axVdtkVRws }} |producers = rachie (English lyrics, subtitles), Hitoha (mixing), AmeSubs (translation reference) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt eRuTx1t1sic }} |producers = 6274 (video), Mizuki (mixing), kenji (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20132791; yt k5Pw6FgoE6E }} |arrangement = |producers = |categories = Arrangement |links = nn sm20730397 }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * World on Color Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: * Magical Mirai 2015 * Magical Mirai 2016 * Hatsune Miku × Kodo Taiko Special Live 2018 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X * Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery X_module_envy.png|Miku's Layered Envy module for the song "Hitorinbo Envy", designed by SHIN-ICHI SATAKE. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs